¿A DONDE VAS, MARCELINE?
by StephanyBR
Summary: ¡Una historia que te conmovera el corazon! Les presento mi primer one-shot Marceline y Bonnibel tienen una pelea algo fuerte, ¿Macerline lograra perdonar a la princesa? Pasen y Lean.


**NOTA:** Hola, bueno si leen mi one-shot espero que les guste mucho! Les agradecería un monton si me dicen en que aspectos debería mejorar, la verdad que no paso de 15 y me encanta tanto esta pareja que tenia que escribirlo. Muchisimas gracias por entrar, un beso.

Primero que todo, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Disfrutenlo.

 _ **¿A DONDE VAS, MARCELINE?**_

Era un bonito día en el Dulce Reino, nuestra querida princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama. Tenía los ojos rojos, enormes ojeras debajo de esos hermosos ojos azules, y por supuesto una cara de no querer ver a nadie.

¿Saben que le paso? Si, ella sufría por amor. Y por nada menos que por la Reina Vampiro, Marceline, total opuesta a ella, que por razones inexplicables se complementaban muy bien, pero muy pocas veces sus fuertes peleas dejaban mucho de qué hablar.

 _-Hey Bonnie- Dijo Marceline entrando por la ventana del laboratorio de la princesa._

 _-Marceline- Dijo en un tono cortante, ya que justo en ese momento se encontraba en la parte más importante de su experimento._

 _-¿Vas a salir con tu ñoñerías o quieres salir a pasear?- Pregunto curiosa su amada, tenía muchas ganas de salir con ella ya hace 4 días que no se veían._

 _-Lo siento Marci, no tengo tiempo para eso- Respondió desganada para luego girar la cabeza a la derecha para ver a través de la ventana a la oscuridad, aproximadamente serían las 11 de la noche._

 _-¡Vamos Bonnie!- Siempre tienes tiempo para tus experimentos y no para mí. ¡Y yo soy tu novia Bonnie! ¡Tu novia! – Exclamo la vampira haciendo un puchero, que su novia prefiriera a sus experimentos que a ella le parecía totalmente estúpido y lo era._

 _-Marice, déjame tranquila ¡Deja de hacer berrinches y cállate! – Dijo ya la princesa con tono de voz claramente enojada, desconcentrarse era lo último que quería, y que su novia claramente le provocaba._

 _-¡Eres una estúpida!- Grito harta la vampira, ya tenían muchos problemas por este caso._

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de estúpida?- Ofendida la princesa dijo, parándose para desafiar a la vampira._

 _-¡Tú nunca me has preferido a mí que a tus experimentos! – Grito Marceline, para después colocar su dedo índice en la frente de la princesa y hacer que su cabeza se incline hacia atrás._

 _-Nunca tienes tiempo para mí- Lo dijo con suma tristeza - No me buscas nunca a mí, tu solo aceptas porque dices quererme, pero aun así cada vez que te busco terminamos peleando Bonnie, ¿Qué tanto tengo que sufrir para que me dediques más de tu tiempo, Bonnibel Bubblegum? – Comento con los ojos llorosos la vampira, se sentía desnuda, la princesa era la única que la hace sentir así, no exponía sus sentimientos excepto para ella, la única que la conocía de esa manera._

 _-Marci- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar la princesa, no creía que Marceline se sintiera de esa así._

 _-No sabía que te sentías de esa manera- Dijo con la cabeza agachada, luego la subió para verla directamente a los ojos, pero su sorpresa fue que la vampira ya no estaba junto a ella, estaba colocada en la ventana lista para saltar._

 _-Adiós Bonnie- Dijo con total tristeza_

 _-¿A dónde vas, Marceline?- Solo eso logro articular la bella chica, casi como un susurro de sus dulces labios, los labios que Marceline tanto anhelaba, pero por esta vez se negó._

Marceline no respondió, solo salto, dejando a la princesa totalmente confundida.

Desde hace 2 semanas no sabía nada de Marceline, desde hace 2 semanas ni tenia las ganas suficientes para comer ni para dormir.

Desde hace 2 semanas ya no era la misma. Desde hace 2 semanas desapareció, no importaba que tanto la buscaba, solo desapareció

Si bien siguió con sus tareas, ya no hablaba tanto, nuestra dulce chica se volvió un poco más amarga, tenía una mirada fría y sin esperanza, su rostro más pálido del normal. Le faltaba algo, o más bien alguien, le faltaba Marceline.

Solo quería a su vampira de nuevo, solo dejar pasar el rato abrazadas en su cama, que Marceline le cantara mil canciones y que la arropara para dormirse junto a ella. Eso quería de nuevo, lo necesitaba. Digamos que Marceline era como una pequeña droga.

Finalmente después de divagar por sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su tocador para vestirse y arreglarse.

Fue a su balcón un momento para tomar aire, sentir las suaves brisas del día la hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Volteo para seguir con su camino entrando a la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio hay parada a su amada Marceline.

-Marci- Logro decir al fin, hasta entonces ya tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-¿Qué tal princesita?- Lo dijo con tono despreocupado. Algo en lo que era debía e inmune era ver a la princesa a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada más? ¿A dónde fuiste? – Adquirió la princesa.

-Estuve con mis cosas, cosas de vampiros, no creo que te interese- Movió la cara a la derecha para ver su entorno, al volver su mirada se fijó que la princesa estaba extremadamente cerca, demasiado, ¡BAM!, otra debilidad suya.

-Perdón- Dijo suavemente en el oído de la vampira para después proceder a morder su lóbulo suavemente, solo como sabe hacerlo ella.

-Perdóname por favor- Sollozo la princesa con su frente en el hombre de su novia. –Nunca quise hacerte daño- prosiguió- ¡Nunca pensé que te sintieras así! ¡Soy una tonta!, por favor perdóname- dijo articulando esas palabras muy cerca de los labios de la vampira, casi rosándolos, poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ellos.

-Está bien niña tonta- Dijo Marceline, agarrándole la mano de la princesa para después depositar un beso en sus nudillos, prosiguió con la frente, su nariz y sus labios finalmente, un beso tan inocente y tierno, como el amor que se tenían.

-Solo no me dejes de lado- Comento haciendo que la princesa soltara una lágrima de felicidad. No quería que su princesa derramara una sola lágrima más, entonces otro beso, este lleno de pasión, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de amor.

-Prométeme que ya no te iras, prométeme que afrontaremos los problemas hasta el final de mis días- Dijo con ternura la princesa.

-Te lo prometo niña rosa- Dijo por ultimo Marceline para después fundirse en un largo abrazo con la dueña de su corazón, su princesa, solo suya, y de nadie más.


End file.
